Lipton and Darling
by Khtbh
Summary: The first time I saw him, he saved me from that psycho clown. How romantic. Bonnie Lipton x Jimmy may be some Bonnie x Dandy. Rating may change.
1. The devil ahead

The first time I saw him, he saved me from that psycho clown.

How romantic.

I still have nightmares you know, I still see his face, his mouth in my dreams. Every night I wake up in tears, my hair damp with sweat. I wish it would stop, but I know it won' mom went to the freak show, to thank them for saving me and that kid, I wanted to go, I wanted to see him- Jimmy Darling but dad thought it would be better if I stayed home.

But now, I'm here. I snuck from school with my friend Edie, Edie Thompson. "Are you sure about this, Bonnie?" She had asked me, but I simply dismissed her worrying with a wave of my hand. "What the hell is that?" Edie gasped, looking up at the mouth of the devil who would lead us into the circus that awaited us.

I stood straight, walking inside. "Ma Petite, where are you?" Asked a sorta deep, but feminine voice. I quickly turned towards it, my eyes widening when I saw whom it belonged to. She was so tall, the tallest person I have ever saw. "Sorry, sweetie, have you saw a girl? She's about this tall" The lady smiled, holding her hands about 2 foot away from each other, "Uh, n-no sorry" I nodded, "Excuse me, mam, I was wondering if Jimmy Darling was here" I mutter shyly, she looks at me, with a knowing smile.

"Of course, I'll show you where his trailer is, I'm Amazon Eve, but you can call me Eve" she grinned, looking down at me "I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Lipton" I smile shyly, turning to Edie "This is Edith but we all call her Edie" I explain, nibbling my lip. I look at Edie, smiling when I notice she's holding the hand of a little girl, "Excuse me, is this Ma Petite?" I ask, gently tapping Eves shoulder. Eve turns, her hands going up as she smiles, jogging forward to pick up the tiny girl "I found her outside wanderin' so I thought I'd come in and help her find someone" Edie smiled, waving at Ma Petite.

"Ma Petite, how about you stay with this sweet young girl and show her around, introduce her to everyone" Eve grinned, placing the girl down as she took my arm "Now let's get you to Jimmy" she smiled. I was led out of the tent and around the back, there was a large Ferris wheel covered in rust. That didn't look safe. Soon we got to a trailer, Eve opened the door to something neither of us were expecting. "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy!" Was all that could be heard as the site in front of us played out. "Oh, jeez Eve, can't you knock?" A masculine voice snapped as the gimger squealed and pulled the blanket over her body.

My cheeks flushed as I felt his eyes on me. "Hey, Brenda, get out of here" he nodded, "I'll be out in 5" he nodded, smirking at me. Eve quickly looked at me and apologised as she led me away. True to his word, five minutes later, Jimmy was walking towards us, a grin on his face. "Hi," he smiled, nodding at me 'I'll leave you to alone" Eve giggled, walking away. "What's your name?" He asked, looking me up and down "Bonnie Lipton" I nodded nervously, "I came to say thank you" I declared, suddenly gaining some confidence. He looked confused "What for?" He asked, I frowned slightly, was I really that forgettable?

"You saved me... From the clown..." I muttered, looking down "Oh!" He grinned, "You're the blonde. Sorry I didn't recognise you, I didn't get all that great if a look of you when all that shit happened" he paused "Stuff, I meant stuff. Mama always told me not to swear in front of a lady" he nodded, smiling. "Come on, let me introduce you to everyone."


	2. Meeting the 'family'

"Bonnie, welcome to the Freak Show" Jimmy grinned, waving his hand in front of the forming group of his 'family'. Suddenly, Bonnied felt her hand get grabbed, "Play with me" she heard a voice ask, turning, she spotted a woman, the only sign of hair in her shaved head was a little ponytail, tied with a ribbon. "Pepper, my darling, give ze' girl some space" Elsa giggled, walking over and wrapping her arm around pepper "Why don't you go and help Ethel prepare lunch?" She asked, grinning as Pepper nodded and ran off.

"This is Legless Suzie" Jimmy stated, nodding towards the woman who supported her whole upper body on just her arms, Bonnie looked down and smiled "Lovely to meet you ma'am" she smiled demurely, holding her hand out to shake. "I'm Paul" Bonnies gaze diverted from Suzie and landed on the man with short arms, he stepped forward and took her hand, leaning down and kissing it "Cracking to meet ya', when Jimmy told me he saved a pretty girl, I didn't expect you to be this pretty."

"Jimmy, Jimmy where are you?" A feminine voice shouted, Jimmy grinned "Come on, I want you to meet someone!" Jimmy grinned, taking her by the arm and walking forward "Bette, Dot I got someone for you to meet" he nodded. Bonnies eyes widened, two heads, one body. How was this even possible? Also, why was one glaring at her? "Um, what a pleasure to meet you both" Bonnie nodded, "Who is she?" Dot snapped, norrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Dot, calm down, this is the young lady Jimmy and Maggie saved from that clown" Eve smiled, "Come on everyone, time to prepare dinner" the Amazonian like woman declared, ushering everyone apart from Bonnie, Jimmy and the twins. Bette smiled sweetly at the blonde "Your hair is so pretty" she stated in a dreamy voice, she reached her hand out to touch one of the curls that fascinated her. "You look like a movie star, like Marilyn Momroe" Bette nodded.

'What are you doing?" Dot asked Bette silently, Bette frowned as she heard the sound of her sisters voice inside her head. 'She seems real nice, Dot,' she replied, 'Stop, idiot,' Dot snapped, rolling her eyes. "Why thank you, that was awfully sweet of you" Bonnie admitted, a faint red on her cheeks. "Hey, Bonnie, are you gonna stay for dinner?" Jimmy asked hopefully, his eyes shimmering.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."


End file.
